The Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) places a high priority on translating the research that arises from each of its programs into pilot and Phase I clinical trials. Recent positive actions to formalize and accelerate translation of pre-clinical science have resulted in an increase in the number of early phase clinical investigator-initiated clinical trials developed at MCC. Support for these trials is available through three Clinical Research Nurses and two Data Managers, each of whom has experience in early phase trials. Solicited concepts from the MCC membership are prioritized by a committee composed of senior leaders and clinical trial experts. Concepts identified by this process are considered